A Century Later!
by twilightbby
Summary: This is a story about the Cullens-and Jacob's- when they return to Forks 100 years later. It's in Edward's Point of View!
1. Back Home

E.P.O.V.

I've lived in many places, traveled around the world a few times, but never in my almost 200 years have I had another home like _this._ Scratch that- never in my almost 200 years have I ever even _thought_ of another home.

Now, 100 years later, we are returning to Forks, Washington. Our_ true_ home.

Life has thrown me plenty of curve balls, but I did get a few home runs. Bella, _my_ wife, was sitting next to me in the passenger seat of my new Volvo. I loved her with every fiber of my being, and I know that she feels the same towards me. As I glanced over my shoulder, I saw her stunning liquid topaz eyes staring right back. It felt as if she could see straight through to my soul, and I knew that she might as well. Because my soul-whether I had one or not-belonged to her.

Behind us, Carlisle and Esme drove in their newly updated Mercedes, Emmett in his jeep, Rose in her flamboyant BMW, Alice and Jasper in her new Porsche, and Jacob and Nessie in their Pagani Zonda. We were all driving down the familiar street to our beautiful three story house. As I took the turn onto our road, I tuned into the thoughts trailing behind me. Carlisle and Esme were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Rose was thinking about ways to annoy 'the dog' while Em was thinking about, well, _Rosalie_. Need I say more? Jasper was protectively watching over Alice as she worries about him, as always. And then there was Jacob and Nessie, such an unusually extraordinary couple. They were just sitting there, singing to some new song they just heard. In so many different ways, they were all showing the love and passion they felt towards the other.

I could now see the beautiful house sitting there, vacant, as it was for the last century. We all pulled into the garage and took a minute or two to enjoy being back here. Back to where we belong. As we all filed in, luggage in hand, we took a whiff of the greatly missed scent.

The old cottage Bella, Nessie, and I used to live in is now a two story mini castle. Our closet is still twice the size of our bedroom, and will be very infrequently used to its ability. As for Nessie, now, she's a different story. She'll probably need to take over half of ours soon-Alice got to her. Jacob has also moved in with us, due to his 'attraction' to Nessie. Right now, they are at the best friend stage in their relationship, but getting more_ connected_ every day.

As for the rest of our human family, well, they have passed on. Charlie died at the ripe age of 88, followed by Billy a few years later. Sam and Emily lived a full, happy life together, and died about 20 years ago. Unbelievably, Sam discovered the self-control to end his werewolf life, and age alongside Emily. Together, they had two kids named, Catarina and Joshua. A girl and a boy, obviously. They are still alive today, old, but alive. Catarina lives in London, due to her fascination of the French. And Joshua moved to Connecticut after living a long life in La Push as a werewolf. I guess he got the same self-control from his father, because amazingly, he ended his werewolf life also.

"Dad, Jacob and I are going to head out to hunt. We'll be back later, okay?" Nessie asked me. _Please, please, please, let me go!_

"Alright, don't be back late. You have to get some sleep, we all start school tomorrow. _Again_." I told her, with a slight chuckle.

_Ugh, don't remind me, _she thought, a little annoyed. I just smiled, and watched her run away.

That's right, school. Tomorrow, we will all be starting our first day at Forks High School. Bella, Alice, Nessie, Jacob, and I as sophomores, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper as juniors. We live under the façade that Bella, Alice, and Emmett are blood related-no pun intended-and have the last name Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins while Nessie and I are their cousins. Oh, and Jacob is just a close family friend. We were all taken in by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the all too loving, Esme.

"Edward, do you mind if we head back over to the house." She asked, bringing me out of my 'day dream'.

"Why of course, love." I said, hoping I still dazzled her.

Just then, she pushed out her shield, _Don't worry, you dazzled me._

"Are you sure you can't read _my_ mind?" I said, with a chuckle.

We both walked back at a slow pace, there was no need to hurry, we have forever to be together. As we arrived in the living room, I tugged Bella over to the love seat, and she sat down next to me. I intertwined my hands with hers, and glanced around the room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on the couch holding hands as well. They were focused on the television, along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were, where were they?

_No! No! No! Get out! _I yelled at myself, trying to force out their thoughts. I do not need to know what they're doing.

I'm sure Jasper could feel the same thing, only through their emotions. Yikes! As I looked around at my family, I knew this is the life everyone dreams of. Maybe not the vampire part, but the love and acceptance you feel from your family. _That_ is what everyone wants, and what I have.


	2. First Day

**Tell me what you think about the story so far, reviews keep me going.**

**To write more, I need reviews!!!!**

* * *

High school never seems to change, there's always the same irrelevant drama that most teenagers get caught up in. _Why? _Don't ask me, I wouldn't know.

Bella and I were walking hand in hand down the hallway to our first class of the day, Biology. As usual, we sat together in the back of the room. Everyone was thinking about the same thing, _the new freaky family. _

_Wow, gorgeous much? _

_Freaks! _

_Hottie with a body!_

Some thoughts more vulgar than others, some out of jealousy, all in all-teenagers never change. While sitting there, I tried to fine where the rest of the 'group' was. I found Emmett and Jasper in World History, playing an intense game of hangman. Jasper was guessing the word, and was losing pretty bad. Next building over, Alice, Nessie, and Jacob were in gym. Running was on today's agenda, _boooringgg! _Running is usually the worst thing to do in gym; we have to _pretend_ to be jogging. And as if that's not hard enough, we have to _pretend_ to be exhausted. Nessie had the easiest time with this, seeing as she _is_ half-human. But even she was having trouble.

_Ahhhh, I could lap these suckers a million times before they even knew what hit 'em. _Nessie was visualizing the look on their faces when she blew past them.

_I could do this for hours, if I wanted to. Which I don't, but I still could. _Jacob was thinking about how he could run about 100 miles in the time it took the other 'kids' to run a mile.

_So, I could get Bella that cute pink lace tank top with the flowy bottom. Ooh! It could go with a pair of cute dark skinnies. Ah-mazingg! She will look so _good_. _As always, Alice was figuring out new styles for Bella-which she never wears.

I found Rose-all by herself-in Trigonometry. But she was in pretty high spirits, so far, almost all of the guys have noticed her-and about ten have asked her out.

_Yeah, that's right. I know you want me, but let's be real; I am way out of your league. _I could see the face of Dustin Moore in her mind, star of the track team, and loved by most _normal _girls.

I was getting as little annoyed with her thoughts, so I came back to Biology. As I turned to the side I saw my beautiful wife staring at me.

"Fishing through people's thoughts, are we?" Bella asked, she knew me too well.

"Of course," I assured her, and flashed my crooked smile.

"Somehow, after 100 years, you still dazzle me." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

At lunch, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Bella and I all sat together at the table in the corner. We were all just sitting there with our trays of untouched food-except for Nessie and Jacob; they scoffed their food down in two seconds. I was staring into Bella's eyes when I heard Alice's 'voice' chime in.

_Thunderstorm tonight, baseball in the clearing? _She wanted to know if I was in, and of course I was.

I gave her a quick nod, and then listened again.

_So you're in, and Bella too?_

"Of course, what time?"I asked her, while everyone else stopped to stare at our silent conversation.

Emmett seemed a little annoyed; _Ugh, I hate when they do this! _And he was practically screaming in his head.

"And what might you guys be talking about?" Bella asked, with a smug look on her exquisite face.

"There is going to be a thunderstorm tonight." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so baseball?" she knew me too well.

"Yes ma'am." I said, with a grin.

Lunch was just about over, Nessie and Jacob went to dump their almost empty trays, while the rest of us dumped everything.

As we were walking through the hallway Dustin appeared in front of Rosalie.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" he said, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said with a bit of an edge.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?" _Please, please, please say yes!_

"Who, me?" she said, laughing internally. _Ha. Ha. Ha. Like you have a chance! _

"Well, yeah."

"I'm sorry, but I have a man." Emmett wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, and flashed a huge smile.

_That's right, I am her man. You better back off. _Emmett smugly thought.

_Whoa, big much? _Dustin's face sunk a little when he glanced at Emmett's big muscles. _The brunette ain't half bad._

"Hey cutie, what about you?" he said, turning his attention to Bella.

"Sorr-" she said, before I cut her off.

"Her name is Bella, and she's with me." I said, with an intimidating smirk on my face.

_Oh, the bronze haired boy. _He turned his attention to Nessie now.

"And they're together too," Bella said, waving towards Jacob and Nessie.

"Fine," he said, while walking away he muttered, "Freaks!"

That sucker has never been rejected before, and in a two minute period, he was rejected by three gorgeous girls.

* * *

**Pleasee Revieww!**

**And help me! I don't know where to go next.**

**I have a few ideas, but I'd love to here yours!**


	3. Baseball

**Sorry! I know I've taken awhile to update, it's just I need reviews! **

**I would love to hear your ideas on where to go next, **

* * *

E.P.O.V.

It's been about a hundred years since we last played this marvelous game; actually, we haven't played since the last time we were in Forks. Mainly because no other place can compare to the big clearing where our games take place.

Bella and I were just arriving at the clearing; I looked around and found Esme and Nessie talking quietly near the big tree, and the rest of the family warming up. Emmett and Rosalie bet Bella and I two thousand dollars that they would cream us. But little did they know that we already had this game in the bag. With Alice on my team, I knew exactly how the game would end. We started to go to different sides of the clearing, Alice, Jasper, and Bella with me. And Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob o the other side. Carlisle was in the middle of the clearing staring at me.

_Your team wins, doesn't it? _He asked me through his thoughts.

I flashed him a small smile, and nodded my head the slightest bit.

_You know that's un-fair. _He said, while turning to join Emmett's team.

Esme and Nessie were refereeing, they didn't want to play. I guess they thought we were too competitive, _pshh_.

The game began my team up to bat. Alice was first. She danced up to the plate, and gracefully stood with the bat high in the air. Rosalie threw the ball-too fast for human eyes-and Alice hit it with a huge _CRACK! _The ball was sent into the forest, and Emmett went after it. He wasn't fast enough, so the ball fell a few hundred feet in front of it. He threw the ball to Carlisle, but was too late. Alice had made it safely to second. Next up was Bella, who was standing at home plate waiting for the pitch. Rosalie threw it with incredible speed and Bella hit it even harder than Alice. It was sent far into the forest with Carlisle chasing after. _Homerun! _Emmett grunted loudly and stomped the ground with extreme force-causing it to shake. Jasper was up now, Rosalie threw him an amazing pitch, but Jasper struck out.

We all switched sides, and Jacob was up to bat first. Alice gracefully threw him the ball and Jacob hit it straight to Bella. _OUT! _Next up was Carlisle. Alice threw him a cure ball, and Carlisle hit it way out. I ran after it, far into the forest. I was able to catch the ball right before it hit the ground. _ANOTHER OUT!_

_Show off,_ Emmett thought with a lot of envy.

Rosalie was up to bat and hit it out pretty far, but way up. Jasper scaled up a tree and caught the ball. We switched again, but this time I was up to bat. I hit the ball with enormous force and sent it flying. Emmett and Carlisle went for the ball at the same time and collided in the air. All you could hear was a loud cracking noise, which sounded identical to thunder. The ball landed a few hundred feet from where they collided. I ran to first, then second, and made it to third before Rosalie got the ball. Alice was back up to bat and she hit a homerun!

We decided to end the game there, before they lost their dignity. Bella and I walked up to Emmett and Rosalie and out our hands. They placed a wad of cash in each of our hands, adding up to two thousand dollars.

"You can always count on you guys to bet on everything!" Esme scolded, with a motherly tone.

We all chuckled, and then headed home. It was only 1:00am; we still had about 7 hours until school started. Bella and I headed back to our cottage, and spent the rest of the time catching up on a few things.

* * *

** I hope you liked it!**

**But please review, and tell me what you think I should do next!**

**I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear yours! (:**


End file.
